Within the context of a broader goal aimed at achieving further improvements in the area of reduced population exposure to radiation, the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers (SPIE) conference on "Digital Radiography" is intended to convene physicians, engineers, and scientists in a scientific forum to present work in progress and to exchange information regarding the development of digital radiographic systems. Physicians will present information on the medical needs, the potential applications of digital radiography, and the planning, organization, and integration of digital imaging into hospital radiography departments. Pertinent aspects of the technology relating to digital radiography, including new components, devices and systems, image reconstruction and processing, and image transmission storage and retrieval will be discussed in contributions from diverse disciplines in the engineering community. The conference will expand on the interest that digital radiography is currently generating in the radiologic community, and forecast where and how digital radiography will impact with other clinical problems and what the technology requirements are. To accomplish these purposes, SPIE will (1) plan, develop, organize, and conduct a four-day conference consisting of 6 to 8 one-half day sessions on "Digital Radiography." These will include major topics such as digital imaging systems, detectors, x-ray sources, image reconstruction and processing, transmission, storage and retrieval, medical applications, display systems, components, integration of digital imaging systems into hospital radiology departments, and the economic impact of digital imaging systems. Paper submissions and conference attendance will be solicited from a wide national and international audience having varied and diverse technical and interest backgrounds; (2) obtain the cooperation and participation of other organizations and societies having similar interests and goals; (3) seek approval of this conference program for AMA Category I credit through ACR sponsorship, and (4) publish and distribute the conference Proceedings.